


Improvise

by aemeliath



Series: Madam Hooch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1910s, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fingering, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hooch backstory, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Sapphic Hooch, Smut, wlw, young lesbians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemeliath/pseuds/aemeliath
Summary: How Rolanda Xiomara Hooch came in late to both playing quidditch and being a huge lesbian.





	Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Strong."

For years, Xiomara dreamed of joining the Gryffindor quidditch team and rising to undying quidditch house cup glory. Her father took her to the world cup of 1906, and ever since seeing the Spanish chaser Carles Comamala manoeuvre across the pitch to singlehandedly score the most points in quidditch history she’d begged her father to teach her to ride a broomstick. It took years of bargaining and pleading until one day her father appeared in the fireplace with a whirl of green flames with a Silver Arrow in hand just for her. She was slower to learn than her parents had expected, but she persisted and eventually convinced the stubborn broom to rise to her hand at her call. By the time she could reliably summon her broom and stay on it for more than a few seconds, her siblings had all been imitating Comamala for weeks, zipping through the fields along the coast of Topsham at the top speeds their second-hand brooms would allow. That was why she didn’t join her house’s team until her sixth year: she was far too embarrassed by her slow start. By then, due to overcompensation, she was more skilled than many already on the team. Her performance in try-outs was avidly discussed during breakfast at the Gryffindor table the next morning, but she could tell from the first practices that she had a long way to go before her teammates would have confidence in her abilities. But at last her dream was becoming reality.

This evening the weather was cool but blessedly dry. Their captain, Eliza Strong, called the team down from the drills they were running for the final practice before their first match of the year. “Gather ‘round, feet on the ground. Watch those bristles, we aren’t made of Galleons,” she yelled, her hands on her hips and shoulders tense. The nervousness telegraphed by her tone unsettled some of the younger players, but most shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry, cap’,” Jack McKinnon, one of the beaters, said. “We’ve gone through these a million times. Hufflepuff won’t be able to keep up.”

“Yeah, as long as Hooch doesn’t muck it up,” one of the chasers called. Most of the team laughed uproariously in response to the taunt, some giving her a light shove. Xiomara shifted uncomfortably as this attention flickered to her but she stuck her chin out defiantly. They’d take her seriously eventually.

Eliza’s face twisted in a sudden anger that none of them expected. “Hey, that’s enough!” she shouted over their banter. They quickly returned to silence. “I better see you all execute those formations tomorrow as well as and better than you did today. You might think this is going to be an easy victory because of last year’s team, but we will not underestimate them and lose to Scamander and his band of nitwits, or we’ll be the laughingstock of the entire school. They’ve got two good chasers and a new seeker, so if we keep her busy we’ll be fine. Get a good night’s rest—stay away from the common room—and I’ll see you lot tomorrow in the Great Hall. Dismissed.”

The circle slowly broke into smaller clusters of students trailing off toward the team’s changing room. Eliza stayed behind to shut the ball case and carry it to the storage shed, and Xiomara lingered nearby. She first thought when she joined the team as the second girl that Eliza would share some kind of camaraderie with her, but what she got was the opposite. As practices continued, her captain only got harsher on her, and Xiomara began to wonder why she was ever put on the team in the first place if her captain harbored this much of a distaste for her.

“We’re going to win tomorrow, you know,” Xiomara called softly once the others were out of earshot.

Eliza didn’t look up from latching the case and lifting it up. Xiomara noted in confusion that she used her arms to lift it physically rather than casting a simple levitation charm. “What do you know about it, Hooch? You’ve been on this team all of two weeks.” Eliza glanced over to her finally, and when she spoke again her tone was more tired than angry. “Follow the plan like you’re supposed to and maybe you’ll be right.”

Xiomara sped up to block her path to the storage shed. “What’s your issue with me?” she demanded, arms extended. “I’m a good player, I’ve shown that over and over. I’m not going to be the cause of a lost match.”

Eliza glared at her. “Get out of my way. This case is heavy.”

It was well known that the girl was stronger than any boy on the team, so Xiomara found that hard to believe but moved aside anyway. She followed as Eliza continued walking toward the edge of the field. “I’ll show you what I can do. You’ll see that I belong on this team, the same as the rest of them!”

Eliza slid the case into the shed and bolted it shut before turning around to regard her. “You’ll follow the plan and my orders, is what you’ll do—no more and no less,” she said in a low voice, the irritation returning.

The sky was darkening and the voices of their teammates had receded. The two girls stood there on the edge of the field, Eliza glaring with authority and Xiomara staring hard right back with challenge. Eliza’s fiery red hair looked darker than it was as the light receded, and Xiomara’s breath caught as she looked at her captain. The fading light made her features appear stronger than she had ever noticed, and the fire in her eyes made Xiomara vaguely aware of something inside herself smouldering. She licked her lips, suddenly conscious that her own breathing had yet to return to normal after landing.

“Go back to the dormitory, Hooch,” Eliza said, and broke off their stare to accio her broom. She passed Xiomara to walk back with her broom in one hand, thankfully unaware of or ignoring the change in her behaviour. “Get some rest and follow my bloody orders tomorrow.”

***

During the night Xiomara struggled to not dwell on how she had felt when she was alone with her captain. She quietly murmured a goodnight to the other girls near her in the dormitory and buried herself in the sheets, pushing all thoughts of those strong arms and that authoritative tone and that smooth skin to the furthest recesses of her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest as she fixated on those things until she was afraid someone nearby would be able to hear her breathing abnormally. She rolled over onto her stomach and slid her pillow over her head, listening to the steady distant pounding of Scottish rain on the castle roof until she slipped into sleep.

***

Everything but the sky seemed to be against them during the match. Hufflepuff was up one hundred and fifty points—the exact amount they needed for catching the snitch to not be enough to save Gryffindor—, the snitch was more elusive than ever, and their keeper could barely keep up with the speed of the other team’s chasers. When they did have the quaffle, Hufflepuff’s beaters were particularly accurate in their aim and they quickly regained possession. The audience had long since given up hope that Gryffindor would win what should have been an easy match, many talking amongst themselves about unrelated matters and many simply leaving. The sun glared unwaveringly.

Xiomara could see that following the same patterns would do nothing to change the course of the match. Another few passes, and any faint hope of winning would slip away entirely. Eliza was a strong leader, but her approach seemed to be to double down on the strategies they had already exhausted. Rather than joining the next formation, Xiomara hung back and flew higher above the level of play, trying to take it all in and see where they could slip through. She watched as Hufflepuff’s beaters expertly directed the bludgers into Gryffindor’s chasers, disrupting their formation and knocking several nearly off their brooms. A Hufflepuff chaser was nearby in position below them, ready to catch the quaffle when it inevitably fell. That was where she needed to be.

She dipped her broom down and raced to relatively beneath the scattered Gryffindor formation. They had somehow retained possession of the quaffle that time, but the bludgers would be returning soon. The Hufflepuff chaser below them paid her no attention, not expecting them to finally try something different this late into the game. Together both teams sped toward the far goalposts, the beaters of each team grappling for control at the fringes. A blur of robes and brooms and bats and suddenly a bludger collided with the Gryffindor who had just caught the quaffle and it fell. Xiomara dived and caught it right before the Hufflepuff crashed into her, but she held on as they spiralled. She saw one of her chasers further out from the mass of players that were descending on them and launched it at her with a shout.

The next moments were a blur. She clung to her broom and grabbed at the Hufflepuff she fell with to keep him away from the quaffle. Seconds later they hit the ground with a series of groans, the Hufflepuff cursing her. “GRYFFINDOR SCORES AND REGAINS THEIR CHANCE AT WINNING THE MATCH. CAN GRYFFINDOR FIND THE SNITCH IN TIME?” she heard Irma Black, the commentator, roar. She struggled to her feet, keeping a hold on the Hufflepuff so he couldn’t fly in and surprise her team above them. He tried to shrug her off, but they could both see that their part in the match was finished. The two teams above were quickly back to the struggle of scoring, but Gryffindor’s seeker had seen the snitch on the edge of the pitch and was closing on it.

“Come on, come on,” she muttered to herself. They needed this. Hufflepuff’s captain, Theseus Scamander, shouted at his team to forget about the quaffle and go after the seeker. His team was confused by this, most too slow to follow his direction. Some understood immediately and took off toward the two seekers, but it was too late.

“GRYFFINDOR HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH AND WINS THE MATCH, THREE HUNDRED SIXTY POINTS TO THREE HUNDRED FIFTY,” the commentator screeched over the uncontrollable roar of the crowd. Xiomara released her death grip on the Hufflepuff boy and looked around at the loud celebration in the stands above her, heart still racing from the tumble. A late burst of fireworks erupted from the Gryffindor stands where no one had expected to need them. The Hufflepuffs were visibly groaning but what remained of the other houses in the audience joined in cheering for the defeat of the undefeated house.

The Gryffindor team gave some victory hollers and several flew in loops before flying down to land around her. Out of excitement they swept her up onto their shoulders as other students streamed down to the edge of the pitch to meet them. Xiomara laughed and hit the shoulder of one of the boys lifting her. “Come on, let me down!”

Eventually they did, and she stood to catch her breath as the crowd of students losing their minds swept the rest of her team away. Xiomara grinned wide as she watched them and held her head with one hand, incredulous that that improvised tactic worked.

After a moment she heard footsteps in the sand behind her and turned, still breathing heavy from the tumble and the elation of such an unexpected win. To her surprise it was Eliza glaring her down, one hand on her hip, while everyone else drifted back toward the school to celebrate. “What the bloody hell was that?”

Xiomara scoffed in disbelief. “What? We won! That’s what you wanted, right?”

Her captain stalked over to where she was standing at the edge of the field near one of the stands. Xiomara intended to stand her ground but felt herself step back until the fabric covering the stand was within an arm’s reach when Eliza came closer than she expected. She could feel the tension radiating off her. “What I wanted? I wanted you to follow the plan we agreed upon as a team.”

As she spoke she backed Xiomara against the stand until her back was pressed against it and she had nowhere to escape except forward, through Eliza. She slid her hand over the coarse decorative fabric behind her to affirm that she was really there, Eliza only inches away. She suddenly recalled with a touch of sarcasm that this may have been the setting of her dream the previous night. “Sometimes in quidditch you have to improvise,” she breathed. Her heart was racing the way it had the previous night as well.

Eliza’s eyes bored into hers. “Improvise,” she scoffed, her voice fading to a low growl as she leaned in and put her arms against the stand on each side of Xiomara’s shoulders. “We never went over improvising in practice.”

Xiomara licked her lips, grasping the fabric of the stand in a fist as she struggled to keep her hands anywhere but on Eliza. “Call it an instinct,” she suggested weakly.

One of Eliza’s arms slipped down to Xiomara’s waist, holding her firmly. There was no space left between them, and no one else left on the pitch. Only they would know about what happened from then on. Xiomara steeled herself to be bold—there was no mistaking that her captain was this physically close for reasons other than reprimanding her—and brought her left hand up to Eliza’s cheek. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip and Eliza gasped slightly in surprise, her eyes widening fractionally. She was frozen for only a moment before she pushed her hand away and closed the miniscule distance left between them. Their lips met and she pressed into Xiomara further yet, reaching for as much contact as they could possibly have between their heavy layers of quidditch robes.

They were slow as they first explored what the other felt and tasted like, but that didn’t last long. Eliza returned to her initial intense pressure with enthusiasm that would have knocked Xiomara over had she not already been pinned against a wall. She pulled Eliza into her in response, arms wrapped around her back. Their kisses sent waves of sensation down her body as Eliza grazed her lips with her tongue and sucked them gently between her teeth.

Eventually Eliza began directing her mouth down Xiomara’s jaw and to her neck, where she kissed and sucked as Xiomara breathed heavily beneath her, biting her lip trying to hold in a moan. She arched her back to press into Eliza further as she travelled down to her collarbone, tugging at her collar to reach more of her. She quickly changed directions, returning to Xiomara’s lips. “I need to get you somewhere we can get these robes out of the way,” she breathed between kisses.

“Please,” Xiomara breathed back, clenching Eliza’s shoulder before she led them away.

The thought of hiding her face flashed across her mind as they hopped on their brooms and sped toward the entrance closest to the kitchens and their common room. Whatever was about to happen, she didn’t particularly want anyone knowing about it. This concern quickly faded as she realized no one was around, Gryffindor celebrating and all the other houses occupied with studying or mourning their loss of the match. They carried their brooms in hand through the entrance to the common room, having forgotten to leave them in the locker room in their haste to be alone. Xiomara did her best to respond to her peers with the exuberant celebration they directed at the two of them as they entered but her thoughts remained solely on her desire for Eliza’s touch to return.

As they weaved through their peers in the common room, a silently agreed upon distance developed between them and their house pulled them each separately into the party. Someone had acquired a muggle phonograph charmed to still function within Hogwarts grounds, and the magically amplified sounds filled the room all around them. A fifth-year grabbed Xiomara by the arm and shouted some unknown words of approval beneath the noise in the room before releasing her and vanishing.

She pushed through the students toward the door to the stairs of the girl’s dormitory, looking around for where Eliza got off to. Xiomara was nearly at the door when she spotted her across the room. As captain of the victorious team, everyone wanted to congratulate her with a slap on the back or an admiring stare. She didn’t look unhappy to be accosted by these clearly inebriated revellers. Xiomara caught her eye and Eliza nodded toward the door for her to go on without her, and a sudden stab of doubt crossed her mind. Would she be waiting in the dorm, all alone while Eliza celebrated and left her waiting? What if she had changed her mind? Xiomara turned away and entered the door, shaking her head to reassure herself as she climbed the stairs. Eliza had made her desire quite clear.

She didn’t have long to wait in the dark of the dormitory before Eliza appeared at the top of the stairs. “Oh, you came,” Xiomara said in relief, standing and reaching for her to come nearer.

“Of course I came,” Eliza responded with confusion. “Why do you still have your robes on?”

She pulled the zipper down the front of her own with one hand and leaned down to shrug them off, dropping them onto the floor next to Xiomara’s four-poster bed. She wore only knee-length grey knickers and a compression brassier beneath. Xiomara’s breath caught in her chest. As a member of the team, of course, she had seen Eliza this way before in the locker room, but it felt brand new as she watched her pull off her cleats and dragonskin gloves for a different purpose.

Eliza looked up at her motionless stance and chuckled. “Come one now, you too, let’s be fair.”

Xiomara blinked. “Right. Right, yeah,” she said, becoming present again and beginning to undress.

Eliza sat on the bed and motioned for Xiomara to join her. She did so slowly. She leaned into the edge of the mattress between Eliza’s legs. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” she admitted.

Eliza smiled and brought her palm up to Xiomara’s cheek. “Don’t worry about that,” she said, drawing her closer, fingers resting lightly on her hips. She twisted so Xiomara could lie back on the bed next to her, and then leaned over her with one hand on each side of her head. “Just relax and do what feels right.”

Xiomara’s heart pounded in her chest as Eliza leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted exactly like strawberries, damn it. Xiomara distantly wondered if that was some kind of enchantment, before she was pulled from that thought by Eliza’s mouth travelling from her own to down her neck. Xiomara wrapped her arms around Eliza’s back, letting her fingers explore in a series of light caresses and firmer holds. She felt Eliza’s fingers trace her hips as she sucked a spot on her collarbone. She gasped at the pressure. It hurt a little, but it also made her toes curl.

When Eliza was satisfied that she successfully left the mark, she backed off the pressure and kissed the spot delicately, flicking her tongue across that area of her skin in little X’s. Xiomara bit her lip to hold in the moans attempting to escape her as Eliza continued the kisses down her chest. She tugged the top of Xiomara’s bra down to gain access to more of her, but quickly became frustrated and propped herself up on her elbows. “We’re going to need to do something about this,” she said, running a hand down Xiomara’s chest down to the band of her pants.

She struggled to find her voice. “Er, yeah, yes, please,” she breathed, all thoughts of modesty abandoned.

Eliza moved off her to one side so Xiomara could sit up. Eliza reached behind her and expertly unclasped the back, allowing Xiomara to pull it away slowly. She leaned back onto the bed, pushing herself further toward the headboard. “Get back on top of me,” she whispered.

Eliza raised an eyebrow and grinned. “With pleasure,” she said, and moved back over her.

She started by returning to Xiomara’s lips and they kissed slowly for some time until Eliza’s hand began to trail up and down the side of her waist, each time getting closer and closer to her breast. Xiomara arched her back to push her chest up toward her hand each time, desperate for her touch. She felt Eliza smile against her as they kissed.

Xiomara grasped Eliza’s hip harder. “Come on,” she moaned.

Eliza chuckled and sat up a bit to position herself to slide down Xiomara’s body. “Alright, alright.” She leaned down and swiftly kissed down her neck, lingering just long enough to bring each point of contact to the edge. She moved down her chest, the palm of her hand firmly holding one breast. Her fingers played with one of her nipples as her mouth travelled down the middle of her chest and Xiomara bit her lip as she struggled to control her gasps. She still couldn’t keep herself from arching her back into Eliza, needing as much contact with her as possible.

Eliza’s mouth drew a trail down her chest before turning to the side of her other breast. She spent a moment there, teasing Xiomara’s skin with the beginnings of another hickey. She gripped Eliza’s arms, pulling her down into herself. Eliza took her hint and slid her tongue over her nipple, flicking side to side slowly, feeling how hard it was, puckering her lips around its edges. She closed her mouth around it, hot and wet. Xiomara pushed her own head back into the pillows. “That feels so damn good,” she moaned. She felt Eliza tease her nipple with her teeth in response.

Before Xiomara had a chance to say anything else, Eliza’s hands changed their pattern, moving from holding her waist to running further down to her legs, dipping just below her waistband each time. Eliza looked up at her, desire clear in her eyes as her fingers lingered. Xiomara nodded, nearly panting. Eliza looked back down and kissed the side of her breast one last time before moving herself up the bed to return to her neck while her hand explored her thigh. She moved to the inner thigh, sending waves of sensation through Xiomara’s body the closer she got. Xiomara’s hips rose involuntarily against Eliza’s frustratingly gentle touch. She grabbed the arm Eliza was using to tease her. “Please.”

Eliza leaned in to rest her mouth against Xiomara’s cheek. “Make me believe that you want it,” she said deeply. Xiomara could feel her mouth twisted into a smile.

“I want it,” she said, breathless. “I want you.”

Eliza reached up with the hand she was laying on to move a strand of Xiomara’s hair out of her face. Her other hand moved slowly and deliberately in circles, each pass getting closer to the spot that felt best.

Eliza kissed and sucked at her jaw. “I think we could do more, don’t you?” she said.

Xiomara’s eyes fluttered open and she tried to glance down at her. “Like?”

Eliza smiled against her again. “Starting with getting these tights out of the way. Then maybe… my lips could be more use elsewhere.”

Understanding dawned and Xiomara’s heart raced yet faster at the idea. “Er, yeah, let’s do that.”

Eliza sat up and moved down the bed to help her roll the tights off. The underwear stayed—for now. Eliza moved down the bed, huddled over her legs near the foot of the bed. Her hands held Xiomara’s waist and then slid down to her thighs while her mouth trailed behind, working from her hip bone to the crease of her thigh. Eliza looked up at her and smiled devilishly, assuring Xiomara that she knew every ounce of what she was about to make her experience.

Eliza turned her head back down to Xiomara’s leg, her lips tracing the skin before licking, sucking and gently biting little swirls on her thigh, moving what felt like glacially closer toward the heat between her legs. Xiomara’s breath caught when Eliza was finally there, but the girl gave her thigh a squeeze where her hand was already resting and moved across to tease the other thigh instead. Xiomara moaned in frustration and felt Eliza’s chuckle against her leg in response.

“That bad?” she said between kisses.

Xiomara rolled her head back into the pillows, fingers gripping Eliza’s shoulders hard. “What do you think?”

She felt Eliza’s lips thin as she smiled. “C’mon, I haven’t been down here that long.”

Xiomara began to form an impatient reply but her words were cut off by Eliza sliding one hand up her thigh and into the heat between her legs. She hadn’t realized how wet she’d become just from the way Eliza was kissing her and running her fingers in circles along her skin. She felt Eliza’s fingers dip into her wetness and distribute it upwards, sliding through her folds and teasing her clit before going down again. Xiomara’s hips rose up to meet her fingers each time, desperate to increase the pressure on the top of each stroke. With each pass, Eliza dipped deeper until she’d gone as far as she could and kept her hand in the same place with her fingers inside of Xiomara, moving in and out with that infuriating deliberate slowness. Xiomara thrust up against her each time, telling her what she wanted without words she was suddenly incapable of.

Eliza picked up speed gradually, allowing the initial soreness Xiomara felt to subside. Her breathing became deep and shuddering as she rolled her head back into the pillows. Her hands ran across Eliza’s back, alternating a lighter caress with her nails digging into her as she felt sensations she’d never been able to achieve on her own.

Eliza’s motions slowed suddenly and she removed her hand altogether, sliding it back to its original grip on her thigh. Xiomara opened her eyes and looked down at her in confusion before she felt the hot wetness of Eliza’s mouth on her thigh, working its way toward where she wanted it. She kissed gently in spots along her inner thigh at first, then sucked harder and flicked her tongue across her skin, nipping gently now and then. Xiomara arched her back in frustration, breathing heavily but painfully aware that this was only the teasing. “Eliza, please,” she eventually managed.

Rather than the quip that she expected in return, she felt Eliza’s tongue slide up to where she most desperately needed it. She didn’t try to contain the gasp that escaped her as she felt the girl’s lips and tongue on her pussy, sliding between her folds, circling her clit and pushing into her with that sweet hot softness. She thrusted slowly into her, her eyes closed tight as pleasure reached her in ways she’d never felt.

All at once she felt the heat that was building up burst over the edge, eliciting gasps and curses as Xiomara clenched her muscles beneath Eliza, pushing her back into the bed and her pussy up against the lips that pleasured her. Her fingernails dug into Eliza’s back for dear life, leaving marks that would be bright red when the daylight came. She rode it out for a few slow, deep thrusts until the heat subsided to peace. Exhausted and satisfied in her success, Eliza slid up onto the bed beside her. Xiomara cuddled into her and rested one hand on her shoulder, heart still pounding. She kissed her shoulder and then turned her head in a lazy effort to look up at Eliza. “They didn’t think about lesbians when they enchanted those stairs, did they?”

They both chuckled softly. Xiomara could feel Eliza’s laughter as her head rested on her chest. They fell into a warm silence and lay like that for what felt like minutes but was probably more when they began to hear their inebriated peers’ shrill laughter as they stumbled up the stairs.

Eliza sighed. “This may make our relationship on the team complicated, Hooch.”

She rolled onto her stomach and laid her arm across Eliza’s waist, her head on her shoulder. “Call me Xio.”

And that was the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first finished attempt at smut! Maybe there will be more. I have a vision of writing more of Hooch's backstory and "adventures" because I always thought she was a really cool character and I wish there was more about her. As you might have noticed, the dates line up vaguely so I can make her be at Hogwarts at the same time as the Scamander brothers, so if there is more Newt could show up?! If this sounds like something any of you would be interested in please let me know in the comments and maybe that'll motivate me to get on writing it. Cheers!


End file.
